With the increasing usage of mobile devices, mobile applications (also referred to as apps) are now commonly used on mobile devices. These mobile applications allow the user of the mobile device to access information stored outside of the mobile device. In particular, some applications locally installed on the mobile device may also communicate with a remote server to access additional services, backend functions, and other applications from the remote server.
The testing of mobile applications that use services from remote servers requires different testing tools that focus on separate components. For example, a first testing tool may test whether the application runs correctly on the mobile device. A second testing tool may test whether the remote server responds correctly to the mobile device. Other testing tools may be needed to test different components that interface the mobile device and the remote server. As such, there currently is no solution for end to end testing of different scenarios including mobile applications as well as backend functions of remote servers.